Field of the Disclosure
This present disclosure relate to a method for controlling power of electronic device and electronic device thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Direct current power supplied by a power adapter may be used for charging a battery of an electronic device, such as a smartphone or tablets, etc., or for operating the device. Such power adapters come in many forms, including classifications such as a Travel Adapter (TA) adapted to be conveniently carried by a user, and a Cradle Adapter (CA) for safely supporting the smartphone or the tablet PC in an upright position while charging, etc.
Electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet PCs, etc. may be connected with the power adapter via a connector, which often include a plurality of pin terminals. The pin terminals of the connector are sometimes short-circuited by, for example, the presence of foreign material impeding electrical flow, or even physically short-circuited by force exerted by a user causing a poor or broken electrical connection, which may occur during an attachment or detachment process. In the case where pin terminals of the connector are short-circuited or bad connection is established, an abnormal overcurrent or overvoltage event may occur, and thus, the temperature of the shorted portion or neighboring portion of the pin terminal may rise rapidly, and an electronic components or other components of the pin terminal, the connector, etc. may be damaged or destroyed.